A power steering gear assembly is provided with a hydraulic pump that is configured to provide hydraulic power assist to a driver and a vehicle wheel. The power steering gear assembly is configured to stroke between axial stops or end of travel stops. As the power steering gear assembly approaches at least one of the end of travel stops, the hydraulic pump may be operating at pressure relief and the hydraulic power may be converted to heat and thus increase the working fluid temperature within the hydraulic pump. The increase in the working fluid temperature may cause high power consumption.